The present invention relates to the field of computerized systems for teaching the proper body motions for specific sports and athletic endeavors.
Typically, in order to teach the proper body motions for a sport, a trainer demonstrates the proper body motion, and then observes as a student attempts to perform the same motion. The trainer then points out the differences orally or physically to the student.
In recent years, training videos have gained popularity as an alternative or supplement to interactive training between a trainer and student. In such videos, a trainer""s performances are recorded on a video tape, along with an audio narration explaining the proper body motion to be performed. Such videos are available for a variety of sports and other athletic endeavors, including, for example, baseball, basketball, golf, weight training, and aerobic training.
Various forms of interactive video methods are also available in the art. In accordance with these systems, the student watches a video of the proper body motion, and then attempts to perform the same motion. The student""s motion is monitored by a motion sensing device or recorded by a video camera, and the system provides an indication of whether the motion was performed correctly. Such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,484 and 5,846,086.
In accordance with the present invention, a computerized system and method is provided for illustrating, to a user, a plurality of human body motions relating to a particular human physical activity such as a sport or other athletic endeavor. Examples of such physical activities include, for example, baseball, basketball, golf, tennis, weight training, aerobics, and physical therapy. In accordance with the present invention, the human physical activity is divided into a plurality of motion segments, and a menu is displayed on a display screen of the computer which includes the plurality of motion segments. Using an input device, such as a computer mouse, a user selects one of the plurality of motion segments. In response, the computer displays, on the display screen, from at least two vantage points, a moving image of a generally human shaped actor performing the selected one of the plurality of motion segments.
The moving image is most preferably displayed from at least three (e.g., front, right side, left side), and in some cases four or five vantage points (e.g., front, back, top, left, and right). In a preferred embodiment, for at least some of the plurality of motion segments, the computer displays four panels on the screen, with each panel containing an image of the generally human shaped actor performing the motion from a different vantage-point. The images in the panels may move simultaneously or sequentially, depending upon the nature of the movement being taught, and the particular application.
Preferably, an image of an instructor is simultaneously displayed on the display screen with the display of the moving image of the generally human shaped actor, and a corresponding audio narration of the moving image of the generally human shaped actor is provided via a sound generation device (e.g., a speaker) coupled to the computer. The audio narration is preferably synchronized with movements and gestures of the instructor so that it appears that the instructor on the display screen is speaking to the user, and gesturing towards the generally human shaped actor, and in some instances, towards the user as well.
In the context of the present invention, the actor must be xe2x80x9cgenerallyxe2x80x9d human shaped in that any body parts of the actor necessary for the illustrated motion should correspond in shape and relation to human body parts. Thus, for example, the actor could be an animated image having a head in the shape of a dog""s head, provided that, to the extent head movement is an important component of the movement, the dog head is sized and shaped to allow the actor to demonstrate the proper movement to the user.
In accordance with the present invention, the generally human shaped actor may be either an animated image performing the selected motion or a video image of a living person (hereinafter referred to as a real life image) performing the selected motion. Combinations of animated images and real life images may also be used. For example, certain ones of the plurality of motion segments may be displayed as animated images and other ones of the plurality of motion segments may be displayed as real life images. In addition, certain ones of the plurality of motion segments may include a combination of animated and real life images. The use of both animated and real life images, either in separate motion segments or within the same motion segment, is preferred in that it allows the user to see a precise moving image of the appropriate motion (as provided by the animated image), as well as instilling confidence in the instruction method on the part of the user by showing a real person performing at least some of the motion segments.
The instructor may also be either an animated image or a real life image. Preferably, however, the instructor is animated so that his motions and gestures can be more easily choreographed with the movement of the generally human shaped actor.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the physical human activity is a sport, and most preferably a team sport such as baseball, basketball, or football, in which each team includes a plurality of player positions. In accordance with this embodiment, the sport is divided into a plurality of coaching sub-sessions relating to various skill categories and/or player position categories, and each sub-session is divided into a plurality of motion segments. For example, a system for providing baseball instruction in accordance with this embodiment might include player position sub-sessions such as pitcher, outfielder, and catcher; skill sub-sessions such as throwing, batting, and fielding ground balls; or a combination of both. The motion segments for a batting sub-session might include, for example, a batting grip motion segment, a ready phase motion segment, a collect phase motion segment, and a delivery phase motion segment.
In addition, the motion segment might be further divided into a plurality of even smaller motion segments. For example, instead of having a single delivery phase motion segment, there might be provided a delivery phase motion sub-category with the following motion segments: starting swing, making contact, inside pitch, pitch down the middle, outside pitch, follow through, back side unlocks, chin to shoulder, and finish.
More generally, physical human activities in accordance with the present invention can be divided into motions, and these motions can be further divided into sub-motions. For example, the game of golf might include, inter alia, a putting stroke motion, a tee shot motion, and a chip stroke motion. Each of these motions, in turn, can be viewed as including a plurality of sub-motions such as a back swing sub-motion, a swing sub-motion, and a follow-through sub-motion. Other, or further sub-motions are also possible. For purposes of the present invention, a motion is defined as a substantially contiguous movement, and a sub-motion is defined as a portion of a substantially contiguous movement. Moreover, the term motion segment, in the context of the present invention, is meant to encompass both motions and sub-motions.
Preferably, the system includes motion segments which illustrate incorrect motions as well as correct motions, thereby alerting the user to common errors. For example, in the baseball embodiment discussed above, a batting sub-session might include a batting error motion sub-category, with a plurality of common batting error motion segments. Alternatively, motion segments illustrating incorrect motions could be incorporated into other sub-categories. For example, a batting grip sub-category might include a bad grip motion segment.
In embodiments relating to team sports, the system preferably displays, on the display screen, a playing field with a plurality of players in appropriate player positions, and the user selects an appropriate sub-session by clicking (e.g., with a computer mouse) on the appropriate player. For example, in the case of baseball, a baseball field might be displayed with animated players in various player positions such as pitcher, outfielder, and batter. To select a batting sub-session, a user could simply click on the animated figure of the batter.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the system may provide the user with the ability to pause and resume playing of the motion segments. For example, the system may display on the display screen, simultaneously with the moving image of the motion segment, a stop button and a resume button, wherein the stop button, when actuated by a mouse or other input device, causes the computer to pause the moving image, and wherein the resume button, when actuated by the mouse or other input device, causes the computer to resume playing of the moving image. Alternatively, a toggle button could be displayed which, when actuated, causes the computer to pause the moving image if the moving image is being played, and causes the computer to resume playing of the moving image if the moving image is paused.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the system may be specifically directed to the instruction of sports skills to children, and be specifically marketed to children""s baseball, basketball, or football leagues. In this regard, it is anticipated that the system would be of interest to parents and coaches, as well as the children themselves. In at least some of the motion segments which utilize real life images, applications directed to children most preferably demonstrates the motion with children of at least two, and most preferably three, age groups. This is particularly advantageous because the coordination and skill level of, for example, a 17 year old is substantially greater than the coordination of a 12 year old, and the coordination and skill level of a 12 year old is substantially greater than the coordination of a 7 year old. As such, it is beneficial to tailor the instruction to the age of the player. At the same time, it is desirable to provide instruction to different age groups in a single product so that the product can continue to be used by the purchaser as the player grows older. Another advantage of providing a single product for multiple age groups is that a single product can be used by siblings of different ages.
The computerized system and method in accordance with the present invention for illustrating, to a user, a plurality of human body motions can be sold, for example, as a CD ROM product containing a computer program which is executable on a computer. Other portable data storage mediums known in the art can also be used, including, for example, floppy disks and ZIP disks. Alternatively, the computer program could be downloaded to a computer via the Internet, or other global information network.
The system and method in accordance with the various embodiments of the present invention described above provides an instruction methodology which is substantially clearer to a user than prior art systems. By dividing the motions to be taught into motion segments, the user is able to focus more clearly on the body movements being taught. Moreover, the use of animated images to demonstrate body movements, combined with the ability to stop and start the motion of the animated image, allows the user to even more clearly see the subtleties of the movements being taught. The use of an animated agent, which can gesture and point to particular body parts of interest, in synchronization with the movement of the animated or real life images, further improves the clarity of the instruction.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system and method for marketing and selling software products is provided. In accordance with this method, the product is marketed by a non-profit organization to its prospective donors and members. The physical product itself, for example in the form of a CD ROM, is given to the prospective donors and members free of charge, thus eliminating the need for the non-profit organization to collect money at the time of transfer. The prospective donors and members are informed, either via the product packaging, or by the non-profit organization itself, that a portion of the purchase price of the product will be donated to the non-profit organization, with the remaining proceeds paid to the seller.
Once distributed, the software product is freely useable during a trial period by the donors, members, or any person in possession of the product. The trial period may be defined in a number of ways. For example, the trial period could expire on a date certain from the manufacture date of the product, on a date certain after the first use of the product, after a total specified time period of use (e.g. 2 hours) regardless of how many times the program is used (e.g., opened and closed); after a specified number of uses of the product; or a combination of the foregoing. Upon expiration of the trial period, the user must purchase the product in order to continue to use it.
In this regard, each product has a product identification number which is printed on the product packaging, on the product itself, or in an initial display screen of the software. Each product identification number, in turn, has a corresponding authorization code which is maintained by the seller of the product. In order to purchase the product, the user contacts the seller (for example, via the Internet or by telephone) and provides the seller with payment information (such as a credit card number) and the product identification number. In the case of a telephone transaction, upon completing the transaction, the seller provides the user with an authorization code. To use the product, the user simply starts the program, and enters the authorization code when prompted. In the case of an Internet purchase, the authorization may be electronically transmitted to the program, thereby eliminating the need for the user to enter the authorization code. In any event, based upon the product identification number, the seller identifies the sponsoring non-profit organization to which a donation is to be made. Moreover, the product identification number can also be used to determine the specific fee arrangement for the sponsoring organization (e.g., $5 per unit for the firs 50 units sold, $3 per unit thereafter). In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the product identification number is comprised of two numbers: a product serial number and a purchase code, and the purchase code is used to identify the sponsoring organization and the serial number is used to identify the particular unit of product purchased. Most preferably, the product serial number is a randomly generated number which changes each time the program is used during the trial period.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the product is a CD ROM disk containing an instructional program for teaching children a sport such as baseball, basketball, or football. In the United States, children""s sports leagues are generally run as non-profit organizations. These organizations may be dedicated sports organizations, such as baseball xe2x80x9cLittle Leaguesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPop Warnerxe2x80x9d football leagues, or as part of larger organizations such as religious institutions. These organizations frequently rely on fund-raising drives to pay for equipment and other operational needs. In any event, the CD ROM product is offered to parents by the children""s sports leagues during their fund-raising initiatives. The parents are informed that the CD ROM product, which provides instruction for the same children""s sport that the parent has enrolled (or is considering enrolling) his or her child in, can be used for free during a trial period. The parents are also informed that if they choose to purchase the CD ROM at any point during or after the trial period, a portion of the sales price will be donated to the sports league.
This marketing method has a number of advantages. The product is being distributed to a customer base which has already committed significant resources, in terms of money and time, into the very children""s sport to which the product is directed. In addition, by providing a trial period, the customers are not obligated to make an immediate purchase decision. The use of the trial period also encourages the customers to allow their children to sample the product, thereby increasing the likelihood of an eventual purchase. The fact that a portion of the purchase price of the product will be paid to the very same sports organization that their children belong to also increases the likelihood of an eventual sale.